Fantendo Cooperative Gaming Networking Adapter and Radio Direction Finder and Whole House Irradiation Source
The Fantendo network adapter was a device produced by Fantendo & Co. to help users connect to the Fantendo Cooperative Gaming Network in order to enjoy multiplayer gaming on Fantendo’s exclusive connected gaming platform. The device is a slightly modified version of another device that was originally used to disinfect laboratories. =Design and Development= The device originated as a switchable solid-state radiation source, was modified slightly to act as a phased array radio direction finder, then finally adopted by Fantendo & Co. to act as their transmit and receive gateway for the Cooperative Gaming Network in March of 1991 Radiation Source Originally developed by General Atomics as a potentially safe ‘kickstarter’ for some types of breeder reactors, the efficiency of the device was found to be abysmal, requiring nearly the entire electrical output of another nuclear reactor to produce enough radiation to activate the target reactor. Rocketdyne bought the device and instead marketed it as a safe-to-handle radiation source that could be switched on to irradiate specimens with gamma and X-ray radiation, as opposed to the radioactive isotopes commonly used for that purpose at the time. However, the waveguide needed to focus the radiation were extremely large (4 meters wide by 9 meters long) and required extreme precision during manufacture. Microscopic defects along the interior of the waveguide would cause radiation to unfocus and be emitted in every direction, leading to several irradiation accidents. Rocketdyne stopped marketing it in this manner and sold its remaining sources to the CDC and bioweapons research labs to be used as emergency sterilizers. In the event of a release of a dangerous microorganism, such as anthrax or Marburg virus, the unit would be switched on and it would flood the laboratory and a good distance outside with gamma and X-ray radiation. This would have the effect of destroying any organism within range, microbial or otherwise, and was only considered a ‘last ditch’ solution to prevent greater loss of life. Direction Finder The precise frequencies generated by the device (only 2 primary frequencies, 314.15 petahertz and 76.8 exahertz) led another company, Dynelectron, to hypothesize that interference with other frequencies could be detected and analyzed by an array of antennas placed around the emitter. Further experimentation confirmed the hypothesis and the new modification found use in identifying weak and distant radio signals and the relative bearing toward the originating radio. Unfortunately, its operational life as an effective direction finder was cut short when it was discovered the emitter would progressively and permanently irradiate any organism or structure within 1.7 miles of the array. The last of the direction finder arrays were dismantled in early 1986. Fantendo Network Adapter Fantendo engineers discovered the device in late 1986 while they were designing a wireless global communications system that would not only allow players to connect with each other from anywhere in the world, but would also allow players to see their relative position from other players and prevent interference from weather and other radio sources. =Discontinuation= Although the device was effective as a radiation source and a direction finder and a communications system, it was criticized for its size and cost. The emitter itself was roughly 1.5m wide and 2m tall, and weighed just over 2500kg. The phased array receiver antennas were 7 meters tall, and had to be spaced just over 10 meters away from the emitter. Lastly, the whole system would cost over US$285,000, plus an average yearly electricity cost of over US$18,000. No complaints were ever reported regarding radiation exposure. Competing multiplayer networks used the internet and required only inexpensive modems and phone lines to enable networked gameplay, and eventually Fantendo was forced to abandon the Fantendo Cooperative Gaming Network in favor internet based solutions. =Wavebird Compatibility= This device is compatible with the Nintendo Wavebird when the Wavebird is set to channel 2. This does not mean that it's compatible with the GameCube however as the device is known to overstimulate the circuit inside the receiver module and burn out the GameCube. Using the device with the Wavebird thus has no purpose whatsoever and is a total waste of time. =Compatible Consoles= The Bentendo Head Exploder Category:Devices Category:Fan Consoles